


Kagome, I Love You

by Sara1991



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Just a little one shot about how Inuyasha loves Kagome





	Kagome, I Love You

Today was the day, the day that I was going to tell Kagome how I felt about her.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Sango asked concerned as she and Miroku watched their friend sitting by the well just waiting.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just waiting on Kagome; she's late." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Ok…" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"When do you think he'll tell her how he feels about her?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I'm not sure...but we should leave them be. Let them work things out for themselves. I mean, Kagome hasn't said anything to Inuyasha either." Sango said looking at Miroku.

"I can hear you!" Inuyasha yelled causing Miroku and Sango to freeze before leaving Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha had had enough and just decided to go get Kagome; he jumped down the well and ended up in Kagome's world.

"Hey Sota, where's your sister?" Inuyasha asked when he saw Kagome's younger brother.

"She's in the hospital; she has pneumonia.

"What the hell is Pneumonia?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"It's something that makes a person really sick; it affects the lungs." Sota explained calmly.

"Is she going to be ok?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"She's going to be fine; she's getting better everyday." Kagome's and Sota's mother, Ami said with a smile.

"How long has she been in this hospital of yours?" Inuyasha asked looking at Ami.

"Oh...about two days now. She'll be sick for awhile, so she'll have to stay home until she's better." Ami said seriously.

"Can I stay here with her? When is she coming back from the hospital?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Of course you can. She'll be home in a little while; I just have to go pick her up. Stay here with Sota and I'll go get her." Ami said with a smile.

"Come on Inuyasha, I got a new video game." Sota said happily.

"Ok…" Inuyasha said confused.

**Half an Hour Later:**

"We're home!" Ami called as she and Kagome walked in.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome panicked.

"Yes, I'm ok; but I can't come back to the Feudal era yet." Kagome said seriously.

"Yes, I know." Inuyasha said calmly.

"You're not mad about that?" Kagome asked confused.

"No; you're very sick and need your rest with the remedies from your world. I understand." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Ok… Well, I'm going to go to bed." Kagome said heading upstairs; she was a little weirded out at how understanding Inuyasha was being.

"So what's up Inuyasha? Oh…I get it; you're in love with Kagome." Sota said making fun of Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha exclaimed embarrassed.

**Three Hours Later:**

Kagome woke up to Inuyasha watching her.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked confused.

"I'm just making sure you're ok and that you're still breathing. Your mom and brother explained to me what pneumonia was and it made me worry. So, I decided to watch over you." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Kagome…I…" Inuyasha started, turning very red in the face.

"What is it?" Kagome asked becoming annoyed.

"I really, really like you!" Inuyasha blurted out outright.

"Wh-what?" Kagome asked embarrassed.

"I love you Kagome; I really do." Inuyasha said sincerely.

"What about Kikyo? I seen that you went to see her before I came home." Kagome said seriously.

"I told her it was over between us; I could no longer follow her." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome cried happily.

"What? What did I do wrong? I'm sorry." Inuyasha said taken aback by Kagome's tears.

"Nothing…I'm happy. I love you too Inuyasha; I have for the longest time." Kagome said, tears running down her face.

"I'm happy you feel the same." Inuyasha said happily.

"Please Inuyasha, will you hug me?" Kagome asked, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I'd love to." Inuyasha said as he went over to Kagome and hugged.

"Aww!" Kagome's mother cooed from outside her door.

"About time." Sota and their grandpa said rolling their eyes.

Meanwhile Kagome and Inuyasha were locked in an embrace until Kagome fell back to sleep in his arms...


End file.
